1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an air bag device. More particularly, this invention relates to an air bag device being equipped in a vehicle instrument panel, and to a method for molding a pad of the air bag device.
2. Description of Related Art
A cover or pad of an air bag device is generally fixed to an opening for an instrument panel, and has a hinge or a break-away portion as described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,096,221 and Japanese Utility Model JIKKAISHO 63-111353.
However, by use of the hinge or break-away portion, the number of composite parts increases, and it requires much time and labor to install these parts to the cover.
A conventional air bag device, constructed and installed, is shown schematically by way of example in FIG. 5 of the accompanying drawings. The air bag device M is installed in an instrument panel 12 in front of the passenger seat in an automobile. The device M comprises an inflatable air bag 14, a rotatable pad 11 normally fitted in an opening 24 in the instrument panel 12 and covering the air bag 14, a case 16 holding the air bag 14 and the pad 11, and an inflator not shown, but provided in the case 16 for supplying gas into the air bag 14 to inflate it.